swallowed_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Luo Feng
* Lou Feng is the main protagonist of Swallowed Star. Golden Horned Beast : Talents: "Enhance" : Battle talent * Increase speed + increase the attack power of the golden horn "Swallow" : Training talent * Can eat metal to increase his power "Clone" : Life saving talent * Can create another body (any race) that can train : * Star traveler level : first clone * Universe level : second clone * Sector Lord level : third clone. Techniques: "Absolute Space" : Burst of speed * First stage : 'Arc of Light' * Second stage : 'Ever-changing' * Third stage : 'Teleportation' Deity of the World: It is a special technique that allows the Golden Horned Beast to change its body size! Being able to 'shrink' and 'enlarge'. * Beginner(1st Stage): enlarge or shrink by a factor of three strength can reach three times more than what it was before. * Advanced(2nd Stage): factor of 9 for strength and body size. * Ultimate(3rd Stage): factor of 36 for strength and 10000 for the body size. 8 Level Hunt: It is focused on movement. This technique belonged to close combat. Tearing Sky and Land: It is focused on close combat violence. This technique belonged to close combat. Gold Horn: It is focused on killing in 1 blow. This technique belonged to close combat. Evolution Golden Horned Beast Progression. Mosha Clan's Body: It is named the strongest assassination clan in the universe. favoured by space itself. natural secret techniques…cloning! Mosha clan, as an energy life form, it didn’t even have a soul! Accurately speaking…that life crystal was its soul, and its source of energy The Mosha clan weren’t afraid of spirit attacks, at the same time they are unable to use any spirit attacks or control any weapons. Hence the Mosha clan…all walked the path of fighters! And it’s natural abilities such as cloning, allowed the Mosha clan demons to be able to clone the life force and spirit energies of their target. Their own body could transform, and the moment it copied the target’s soul energies, even undying beings…unless they used their spirit energy to enter their bodies and scan, from just the outer appearance or energy, they were completely undetectable. the amazing thing about the Mosha clan is they are able to feel the ripples of space. They are a natural complement to the space origin laws!. By allowing them to unleash any space techniques, the power will increase greatly.” Cultivation Techniques Soul Seal - Ten Thousand Blades Soul Seal Tower of the Void: It has Seven Floors in the Tower 1st Floor 2nd Floor 3rd Floor 4th Floor 5th Floor 6th Floor 7th Floor 9 Universe Tablet: It is one of the 52 Ancient Primal Chaos Tablets. The 1st picture was that of a drizzle of rain. However on careful examination, one would realize there were only 9 drops of rain! The 2nd picture was that of continuous rain. On careful examination, there was a total of 36 rain drops. The 3rd picture was that of a downpour. Large amounts of rain gathered together, there were a total of 108 rain drops. The 4th was that of a star diagram. One planet had 4 moons surrounding it. The 5th was that of a galaxy. With 12 planets within, everyone with different amounts of moons. The 6th was Galaxia, with countless planets forming a vast galaxia. Even when Luo Feng was viewing the picture before, he had asked Babata to count them but he too was unable to determine the number of planets, as there were many areas that were distant and faint. They seemed to be filled with planets, yet it was impossible to count the exact number. The 7th picture, seemed like a peculiar beast. The 8th was also similarly to the peculiar beast. The 9th picture was one with countless peculiar beasts, it was impossible to count them. Xi Luo Duo 4 Great Manual: # Beast God Armament # Beast God Howl # Beast God Transformation # Beast God Run Illusionary 7 Blades: Nightmare Illusion Pensive Bury Dutchman's Pipe Heaven's End Hatred Time Space Scribbles: Supreme Demon Note Manual: 3000 Space: Nan Shen Armament 36 Levels: It was created by the greatest doyen of the gold horn race Xi Luo Duo. This manual could be said to be the simplified version of the Armament. It was also a battle technique and also a form of studying the space and gold laws techniques. The techniques were separated into 36 levels. The weakest 1st level was one that someone with little comprehension of the gold and space laws could still use. The strongest last level, required someone at about official undying level. 10000 Soul Control: the being that created this technique Ti Pu/Pu Ti. This 10,000 soul control is one of the top techniques to control a mother nest. 10,000 Soul control was split into 5 levels. 1st level: 1 State of mind 2nd level: 10 States of mind 3rd level: 100 states of mind 4th: 1,000 states of mind 5th: 10,000 states of mind That 1st level was very simple. Normal sector lord level spirit readers would have to do very little work to attain success, the moment he reached that level, one could control 1 soul slave! The 2nd level was much harder, completing it would allow one to control 10 soul slaves, normal sector lord spirit readers would have to use a lot of effort to attain this stage. The 3rd level was extremely hard. Firstly, one had to reach up to 100 in soul amplitude to even have a chance of achieving this stage! Even with spirit energy amplitude reaching the normal sector lord limit of 100, it would require many years to study and train to actually be able to control up to 100 soul slaves. The 4th level was even harder. Sector lord spirit readers normally had no hope of achieving this, because firstly their spirit energy amplitude had to reach 1,000! Normally, only a few emperor level undyings could reach this level. Even if their amplitude reached 1,000, finishing this level was very hard. This level allowed one to control 1,000 soul slaves. The 5th level was a legendary level. Beast God 7 Techniques: Completing the 1st 3 levels, one will be invincible amongst anything below the knights. Completing the 1st 6 levels, one will be invincible amongst anything below the universe masters. Completing the 7th level, one can become like a true beast god, akin to a true universe master, standing at the pinnacle of the universe. Wu Xi Luo Duo, has studied the beast god’s 7 techniques to create the Nan Shen 7 forms. The 1st beast transformation was a body amplification, similar to Deities of the world and the demon note inheritance and other amplification techniques. Beast god transformation only had 6 levels. The 1st would amplify 2 times. Beast god armament 1st form, Beast god descends The 2nd, 4 times. The 3rd, 8 times. ... The 6th, 64 times! The 2nd Beast god armament was a technique to use the Beast god armament. This was a true technique Xi Luo Duo had used to dominate the universe, killing many others. It seemed like a simple standard Beast god armament, however in Xi Luo Duo’s hands, it could decimate almost everything dominating trillions of races. The 3rd technique was the Beast god howl, this was a soul defense technique, and was similar to the Void pagoda Luo Feng studied. However, it was much stronger than that. No matter who it was, as long as he had a soul, it was necessary for them to study soul defense. And Xi Luo Duo was a spirit reader, hence the soul defense technique he created was naturally extremely powerful. The 4th was Beast god run, this was used to flee. The universe was vast and mysterious, with many ambushes hidden within. Being strong in battle was one thing, however what truly determined how long one lived was his ability to flee. Like Undying knight, going through countless life or death situations, treating the universe secret regions like his own garden, surviving through everything! Like the primal chaos guardian, having many separate bodies, this was a survival technique. Beast god run, if trained well, could raise one’s survival chances by at least 10 times! 4 techniques. 1 for body amplification, 1 for spirit weapon attacks, 1 for soul defense, 1 for fleeing. a technique specialized in fleeing, this had some similarities with the other two techniques…its name was Universe Strike Travel. Nan Shen 7 Forms: scale formation Moon Policy: created by Luo Feng himself. first form is called Milky Way Across the Sky nine volume manual : The 1st amplified 3 times. The 2nd, 6 times. The 3rd… Until the 9th. Equipment Nan Shen Armament : Nan Shen 7 Forms: 1st Level- Illusionary Blade 2nd Level- Sky Piercing Blade 3rd Level- Blade Domain 4th Level- Optimum Power 5th Level- Space Slicer 6th Level- Blade World 7th Level- One rod to tremor the earth and skies 8th Level- Gold Blade slicing through Void 9th Level- Even undying isn't a foe Affiliations Earth Yun Mo planet Sect - Luo Feng become sole inheritor of Yun Mo planet Sect. His teacher Hu Yan Bo left him three accounts in Galaxy Universe Bank Virtual Universe Company - Luo Feng becomes a core member by getting into the Absolute Beginning secret area of the four secret areas.(later a part of the primal secret area) Masters Hu Yan Bo Sect Master of Yun Mo Planet Sect. Died on Earth and Luo Feng found his legacy. He become his disciple and obtained his heritage along with Living AI Babata. True Yan Emperor He is Invincible Emperor with power equivalent to normal Knight. He belong to Apeman race and is most sacred of entire race. Had a total of 92 disciples, 23 had already fallen, and the number following him in primal chaos city was only 35. He is also a high level member of Virtual universe Company. -His disciple Tie Jun with his title Bloodthirsty Emperor is only person among his disciples who managed cultivate to Emperor level. Primal Chaos City Leader He is City Leader of Primal Chaos City in Primal Universe. He is one of most powerful cutltivators in 'lower realm'. He is powerful enen among Universe Masters. Belong to Virtual Universe Company and is one of it's leaders. In Hong Alliance his rank is Palace Master which is something like leader. Has 27 surviving disciples from which are 25 Knights and one Emperor Pinnacle. Luo Feng become his disciple at Volume 16 Chapter 28. He is his 32nd disciple. Mountain Sitting Guest God King From another Chaos Verse. Also created Earth. Nan Shen 7 Forms 1st Level- Scales Volume 16 Chapter 27 2nd Level- Sky Piercing 3rd Level- Heavenly Blade 4th Level- Skilled Time 5th Level- Space Slice 6th Level- Own World (Blade World) 7th Level- One rod to tremor the earth and skies 8th Level- Gold Blade slicing through Void 9th Level- Even undying isn't a foe True Black Warrior ch 825